A Thousand Cranes Paper
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: 1000 burung kertas katanya bisa membuat keajaiban, cinta Aomine yang mendalam kepada Kagami membuat burung kertas warna warni itu menjadi ajaib.


A Thousand Cranes Paper

Genre: Yaoi,Romance,Friendship  
Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga

**FOR : T++**

**REMEMBER!** Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But the story is mine,  
**AND **I want to tell you that my other story which uncomplete is **HIATUS**, I'm really sorry :'3. Oh and this fanfiction was in Indonesia language I'm so sorry! ;-; will try make the English ffn later, in this ffn exactly I use a little English 8"D (just for the prolouge)

* * *

"_Hey, Aho."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Did you know that people say a thousand cranes paper can make someone more better from his or her illness."_

"_What is it? You're talking strange again, Kagami."_

"_Am i? I just told you that because I want to make a thousand cranes paper for you."_

"_HUH?! Why? I'm not sick anyway."_

"_For the future if we got separate."_

"_Don't say something like that. I won't let you go, Bakagami." Say Aomine and kiss Kagami's forehead._

* * *

Warna oranye menyerbu masuk ruangan kelas, sekolah sudah mulai sepi hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan beberapa guru pembibing dan pengawas sekolah. Di kelas yang sepi terlihat dua remaja dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang 'preman'. Mereka orang yang bisa dibilang ditakuti di sekolah, hanya karna sebuah gosip atau rumor.

"Hey, apa kau akan menungguku sampai selesai? Bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang? Kagami." Tanya seorang pria berkulit gelap memecahkan keheningan kelas.

"Hmm? Kenapa memangnya? Di rumah juga aku tidak ada kerjaan kok." Jawab seorang pria dengan alis cabangnya.

"Bukankah tadi tubuhnya hangat? Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahatlah, setelah selesai aku akan mampir dan membawa buah mungkin kalau aku tidak lupa." Suruh Aomine.

"A-H-O. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan membawa apa-apa, lagipula aku bosan di rumah." Jawab Kagami.

"Dasar." Aomine menarik nafas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambut Kagami.

"H-hey, jangan rusak rambutku." Keluh Kagami.

"Huh~ lagipula apa yang sedang kaubuat sih dari tadi." Lanjut Aomine.

"Burung kertas, kau tak tahu? Masa kecilmu suram yah seperti warna kulitmu." Ledek Kagami.

"A-apa kau bilang dasar. Tch, akan kubuat kau membayar malam ini." Tantang Aomine.

"Heh— aku tidak bisa malam ini, aku sibuk." Ledek Kagami.

"Tch— awas saja kau—." Ancam Aomine.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda kok, Ahomine." Seru Kagami sambil mencium pipi Aomine.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" Lanjut Kagami.

"Ah? Oh iya sudah—." Jawab Aomine.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Kagami sambil tersenyum.

Aomine berdiri dari bangkuny dan membereskan barangnya, Kagami berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menunggu Aomine dengan tenang, tangannya masih sibuk membentuk burung kertas dari kertas _origami_ berwarna-warni. Aomine menarik kertas origami tersebut dan menyitanya. Wajah Kagami terlihat sedikit tidak senang, dia memasang muka masam kepada Aomine saat itu juga, dengan sigap Aomine menarik pinggul Kagami kepelukannya dan berkata

"Kalau bersamaku jangan buat begini lagi yah. Rasanya jadi gak bisa mesra loh—."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Aomine mencium bibir Kagami dengan lembut, wajah Kagami memerah seperti bunga sakura di tahun itu. Mereka keluar dari sekolah layaknya 'sahabat' namun setelah agak jauh dari sekolah, perlahan lengan kekar Aomine menyentuh lengan Kagami, dan tak lama telapak tangan mereka berpegangan dengan erat.

Jalanan dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura, tidak terasa 3 tahun terlewati dengan sangat cepat—. Apa ini yang biasa mereka bilang _'Kalau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kita cintai rasanya waktu itu tidak terasa.'_. Mungkin banyak yang bingung dengan hubungan mereka, karna menjadi pasangan sesame pria bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka sudah seperti pasangan kekasih yang matang untuk menikah dan melwati hal-hal yang tidak diingkan.

Hari-hari terakhir bersama hanya tinggal beberapa hari dari hari 'perpisahan'. Wajah Kagami kadang terlihat sedih kalau mengingat Aomine akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Namun ia hanya bisa mendukungnya agar bisa lebih maju, _'Sebagai pasangan kita harus saling percaya dan mendukungkan—?.'_. Kata-kata itu sering dia pakai untuk menghibur dirinya.

"Hei, Kagami." Panggil Aomine.

"Apa?"

"Kalau sudah lulus apa masih berhubungan—?" Tanyanya.

"Hah? Pertanyaan aneh apa itu?" Tanya Kagami dengan wajah menggelikannya.

"Jangan gunakan wajah menjijikan seperti itu— lagipula pertanyaan itu tidak aneh kok. Aku haya ingin tahu, soalnya kalau berpisah hanya karna tempat kuliahku yang jauh, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pendidikan disini saja." Jelas Aomine.

"Hah? Jangan macam-macam. Aku pasti akan menunggumu sampai kau lulus dan kembalik ke sini." Jawab Kagami sambil melirik ke Aomine dan menarik hidungnya.

"Tch— apa benar? Jangan-jangan setelah aku pulang kau tiba-tiba tunangan lagi." Keluh Aomine.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KATA-KATA BODOH APA ITU?! TUNANGAN?! HAHAHAHAHAHA—!" Tawa Kagami dengan sangat kencang.

"Tidak akan bodoh." Lanjutnya langsung dengan tegas.

Wajah Aomine yang tadiya bingung dan shok mendadak tersenyum dengan lebar dan berkata

"Janji—? Hahaha."

"Tentu—." Jawab Kagami sambil mengikatkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Aomine.

* * *

Hari Kelulusan

Tanggal x Bulan y tahun zzzz

"Hei—." Sapa Kagami yang menepuk pundak lebar Aomine dari belakang.

"Hei, akhirnya hari ini datang juga yah." Balas Aomine dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Iya yah, tidak terasa yah haha." Jawab Kagami dengan pandangan sedih menatap ke lantai tanah coklat yang bertaburi kelopak sakura.

"Jangan membuat tatapan seperti itu— kau membuatku sedih juga tahu." Keluh Aomine.

"… Aku akan merindukanmu." Seru Kagami pelan, matanya mulai memerah menahan air yang memaksa keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya, tangannya bergetar menahan rasa sedih dan mencoba untuk tersenyum untuk terakhir kali untuk orang yang ia cintai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kan—." Keluh Aomine lagi yang langsung memeluk Kagami dan tidak memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara isakan dari Kagami yang berada dipelukan kedua lengan besar Aomine. Aomine bisa melihat jelas tubuh Kagami bergetar menahan tangisannya.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah. Aku akan disisimu—." Jelas Aomine ke Kagami.

"…" Kagami tidak menjawabnya, hanya terdengar suara isakan tangis yang semakin kencang dan hanya terlihat punggung lebarnya bergetar karena tak kuat menahan kesedihan itu.

Keduanya berpelukan dan tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya, Aomine menahan air matanya dengan selalu berbicara kepada Kagami untuk membuatnya tenang. Bunga sakura berjatuhan lebih banyak di mengelilingi mereka, layaknya seorang pengantin yang dijatuhin bunga-bunga dari atas. Kesedihan dan kebahagian mereka bercampur hari itu, rasa sedih, resah, perpisahan, pertemuan, semuanya terasa di benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka.

* * *

Aomine melanjutkan _study_nya di tempat yang jauh dari Kagami, mereka hanya bisa bertukar surat dan bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka disana.

_"Bagaimana disana? Menyenangkan?"_

"_Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja? Disini membosankan."_

"_Tadi aku bertemu dengan Axel, dan dia seperti biasa menciumku di bibir."_

"_JANGAN PERNAH SURUH DIA MELAKUKAN ITU LAGI!"_

"_Apa kau sehat?"_

"_Pasti disana menyenangkan yah? Kudengar universitasmu banyak pemain hebatnya."_

"_Universitasmu masuk tv! Tapi aku tidak melihatmu, mungkin kau harus berdiri di tempat terang."_

"_Tadi aku menonton pertandingan universitasmu di tv, mereka biasa saja ternyata."_

Isi surat yang tidak menentu, tapi tetap menghubungkan mereka satu sama lain di tempat yang jauh. Angin datang dan berlalu seperti membawa pesan kecil dari hati mereka.

* * *

"Kagamicchi! Kami datang loh!" Seru pria pirang dengan ceria sambil membawa keranjang buah.

"Oh, Kise. Halo." Jawab Kagami.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu huh pria besar?" Sapa Wanita berambut pendek coklat.

"Ah, seperti biasa Riko-_senpai_—."

"Kagami-kun, cepat sembuh lah. Lalu ayo bermain basket lagi, aku masih menjadi bayanganmu loh." Seru seorang pria berambut muda.

"Haha, semoga."

"Kau masih membuat burung-burung kertas itu ,Kagami?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang.

"Hmm? Haha, iya… habisnya bosan sih. Di rumah sakit _gak_ bisa ngapa-ngapain." Jawab Kagami.

"Kau masih surat menyurat dengan Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Hmm…? Masih kok— ada apa?" Jawab Kagami.

"Ah tidak. Kupikir setelah kau masuk rumah sakit kau tidak membalasnya." Senyum Kise.

"Alex lagi baik sih, jadi dia bawain suratnya terus."

Suara tawa nan ceria terdengar dari memenuhi ruangan, percakapan-percakapan aneh terdengar sekilas— tapi banyak juga yang menceritakan tentang cerita-cerita dan rumor yang beredar di Universitas atau di masyarakat. Kagami didiagnosa terkena kangker ganas stadium akhir. Karna itu ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit, hanya bisa terduduk sambil membaca surat-surat dari Aomine untuk menghilangkan kerinduannya.

* * *

1 tahun berlalu

2 tahun berlalu

3 tahun berlalu

Akhirnya 4 tahunpun berlalu, sudah berbulan-bulan Kagami tidak membalas suratnya. Aomine yang merasa ada yang tidak benarpun berencana pulang musim semi itu. Menaikki _shinkansen _dengan membawa ransel hitam menju ke kota yang sudah ia tinggalkan dan rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Sesampainya di stasiun yang ramai _handphone_nya berbunyi.

Ia melirik nama yang terpampang disana, berharap Kagami yang menelpon. Namun bukan seperti yang iya harapkan, di sana terulis _Kise Ryouta. _Aomine mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan lemas,

"Halo?"

"AOMINECCHI! INI GAWAT! CEPATLAH DATANG KE RUMAH SAKIT S! INI BENAR-BENAR GAWAT—KA-KAGAMICCHI SEKARAT—! CEPATLAH DATANG! AOMINECCHI!" Teriak Kise dari telepon.

Aomine terdiam mematung disela-sela ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang menuju kereta yang mereka tuju, mulutnya bergetar tak bisa bicara. Jari-jari panjangnya bergetar dengan kencang, matanya membulat tak percaya.

"HALO? HALO? AOMINECCHI? HALO? KAU MASIH DISA—"

Aomine menjatuhkan _handphone_nya dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit, kaki panjangnya berlari dengan sangat kencang selayaknya sedang ada acara marathon. Wajahnya panik, keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya, pundak kekarnya menabrak kerumunan orang lain sampai iya terjatuh. Namun iya langsung berdiri dan langsung berlari lagi mencari rumah sakit yang diberitahukan kise.

Sesampainya disana dengan cepat ia belari mencari kamar Kagami dengan bertanya kepada suster yang berada di bagian informasi. Dia sesegera mungkin berlari menuju kamar yang diberitahukan, terlihat Kise dan yang lainnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kagami dengan wajah tegang dan panik. Semuanya terdiam hening. Aomine melangkah ke kamar Kagami dengan perlahan sampai Kise melihatnya dan menyapanya.

"Ah? AOMINECCHI! Kau datang akhirnya!"

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya? APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN SI BODOH ITU?!" Teriak Aomine yang panik.

"Dia… di diagnose terkena kangker ganas stadium akhir—." Jawab Kise dengan raut wajah sedih.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kangker ganas stadium akhir? Kau pasti bercanda kan Kise?" Tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"H-hah? Bercanda? Tentu saja tidak Aominecchi! Apa Kagamicchi tidak pernah memberitahumu? Bukankah kalian saling surat menyurat?" Tanya Kise.

"Dia… si bodoh itu… tidak pernah memberitahukan apapun padaku— kenapa… kenapa malah tidak memberitahukanku tentang hal sepenting ini…? Kenapa?"

Raut wajah Aomine berubah, matanya mulai memerah. Cairan bening mulai terlihat mengalir dengan deras dari matanya. Isakan kekesalan terdengar, gertakan gigi yang saling menghantam terdengar dengan jelas. Aomine hanya bisa terduduk diam di lantai sambil menangis.

Tak lama dokter keluar dan memberitahukan bahwa dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Aomine langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Kagami. Kagami terbaring lemas sambil memeluk surat-surat yang dikirimkan oleh Aomine kepadanya, dia hanya terdiam di depan ranjang Kagami dan bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri. Disampingnya terdapat banyak burung-burung kertas, dan di kertas tertuliskan 500 burung kertas.

Aomine teringat kata-kata Kagami, bahwa menurut kepercayaan orang-orang 1000 burung kertas dapat membuat orang yang sedang sakit bisa menjadi sembuh. Dia langsung mencari kertar origami dan membuat burung-burung kertas,

1 minggu berlalu, dia terus membuat burung kertas tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya yang menjadi rapuh.

2 minggu berlalu, burung-burung kertasnya semakin banyak dan mulai disusun rapih.

3 minggu berlalu, Aomine masih membuatnya dan terus membuat burung kertas.

Sampai waktu berlalu begitu panjang, Akhirnya 1000 burung kertaspun selesai, Aomine berbisik kepada Kagami

"Hey, apa kabar? Kau dengar suaraku? Ini aku— kau tahu? Aku sudah menyelesaikan burung-burung kertas bodohmu itu. Jadi cepatlah sembuh, bukankah kita akan pergi berlibur bersama? Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama?" Aomine mengakat lengan kagami dan menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan kuat.

Air jatuh dari mata Kagami dan berkilau layaknya berlian karna sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk, Aomine terdiam sambil menggenggam lengan kagami. Jari Kagami bergerak sedikit, Aomine langsung bangkit dari kegelapan menuju cahaya lagi, lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir dengan deras— ia berteriak

"J-JARINYA! JARINYA BERGERAK!"

Orang-orang yang menunggu diluar langsung masuk dan Kise memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa. Mata Kagami terbuka secara perlahan, Axel membantu Kagami membuka masker oksigen yang menempel di wajahnya. Kagami terlihat tersenyum lemas, mulutnya mulai bergerak secara perlahan

"Te… rima… kasih, Aomine. Aku… aku menyukaimu."

Tak lama dokterpun datang, Lengan Kagami yang tadinya menggenggam lengan Aomine dengan lemahpun mulai terjatuh, kelopak matanya tertutup secara perlahan. Wajahnya masih tersenyum dengan tenang dan bahagia. Mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang terhubungan dengan detak jantung Kagami mulai melemah, dan terdengar bunyi melengking kencang dan saat Aomine melihat mesin itu hanya terlihat garis lurus disana—.

Dokter langsung menyuruh suster untuk mengambilalat pengejut dan mulai menempalkan alat itu ke lokasi jantung berada. Berkali-kali mencobanya, Tidak ada reaksi yang berubah. Raut wajah sang dokter berubah muram sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu. Tiba-tiba suasana satu ruangan diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam.

Aomine medekat secara perlahan ke arah tubuh Kagami, iya menyentuh wajahnya. Rasa tak percaya terlihat dari wajahnya, tetesan berlian bening lagi-lagi mengalir dengan deras, membasahi wajahnya. Ia mulai berteriak tak percaya, dalam lautan kesedihan tiba-tiba terdengar suara mesin pendeteksi jantung itu bergerak naik. Wajah mereka berubah ceria dan memanggil dokter kembali dengan pengharapan masih ada harapan.

* * *

1 bulan berlalu

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara membuat burung kertas itu?" Tanya Kagami yang terduduk di kursi roda.

"Bagaimana katamu? Mungkin karena orang kucintain bisa membuatnya—." Jawab Aomine.

"A-H-O. Jawaban apa itu?"

"BAKA. Diamlah, aku sedang kesal kepadamu— walaupun sudah berlalu tapi kau benar-benar membuat menangis setiap malam sambil membuat burung kertas bodohmu itu. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, jangan meninggalkan aku dengan cara seperti itu lagi."

"Haha, baiklah akan kuusahakan—. Tapi bukankah ini karena 1000 burung kertas yang kau buat untukku haha." Senyum Kagami.

"Itu, usaha cinta kita. Makanya bisa sampai 1000 buah." Jawab Aomine sambil memeluk Kagami dan menciumnya.

* * *

THE END


End file.
